Jumps Not Intended To Be Possible
In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, there are many places where it is possible for Crash to make a jump that wasn't intended by Naughty Dog to be possible. The reason there are so many in these games appears to come from the fact that Naughty Dog made an attempt to place platforms and gems just out of reach of how far they believed Crash could jump, instead of playing it safe. This was probably to make the player think a jump was possible, and keep trying, for instance, to reach the platform at the end of the blue gem path in Hang Eight. As a result, with perfect timing on both a slide and the corresponding jump, and sometimes spinning at the end of the jump, many of these jumps are indeed possible, but many of them are very difficult for most players to perform repeatedly. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Turtle Woods and The Pits These levels contain deep pits where Crash is supposed to bounce off of a rat or spin the rats and bounce on a bouncy platform to get out. However, it is possible to avoid every single one of these pits by using the side of the level and slide jumping. Snow Go It is possible to reach the red gem directly from the main part of level, using the nearby arrow crate. The intended way to get this gem is to access the secret warp room via Air Crash. Hang Eight It's possible to reach the platform at the end of the blue gem path. There's nothing special on this platform, as it only contains two Venus fly traps. This platform only exists to get players to die trying to reach it thinking there is something special there. Road to Ruin Road to Ruin actually contains three such jumps. The first is near the beginning where it is possible to slide jump to the left over a set of outline crates to an area that was only meant to be accessible via the secret warp room. The second is in the middle of the level, where Crash can jump from the main part of the level to the final platform of the death route, where he can grab the special gem without going through the death route. The third is that it is possible to slide jump back to the main level from inside the bonus round. The camera doesn't move since the game thinks Crash is in the bonus round, and if Crash moves too far, he'll fall through a platform. Diggin' It It's possible to enter the death route from the back side, by jumping on the sides of the pit. Night Fight Naughty Dog intentionally designed the level so that it is possible to enter the death route from the back side, since there isn't a pit there, making it so that players who die on their way to the death route can still enter it. However, by jumping on the sides of the pit, it is actually possible to enter the death route from the front as well. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Hang'em High It's possible to get the yellow gem without going through the secret warp room, if Crash has the death tornado spin. Tomb Time If Crash has the death tornado spin, then it is possible to enter the purple gem path without the purple gem. For this, Crash must slide, double jump, and death tornado spin over from the main level to the end of the purple gem path. Dingodile Boss Fight It's possible to attack Dingodile without waiting for an opening. This is possible with just a slide jump, although it's difficult. It is much easier to do this if the player already has the double jump, although Crash needs to defeat Dingodile first in order to get the double jump, making it useless to use the double jump to defeat him. It is likely that Naughty Dog didn't intend to make it impossible to jump over the boundary with the double jump, but it certainly wasn't intended to be possible with a slide jump. Video Category:Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Glitches